Unseen Fate: Observing Unseen Love
by Miko A. Kimura
Summary: The playboy Len and the Yellow Princess Rin are very different, yet somehow remind her so much of each other. However, when a simple observer gets between them, maybe unbiased eyes can see the unseen love growing between them. /HIATUS/
1. Introductions

**Hey, It's Me, Miko.**

**It has been a long time since I wrote this story, huh? Well, as you may have noticed, I added very little changes, I fixed the grammar as much as I can, and also ran a spell check. You wont believe how many mistakes there were!**

** Anyway, I am still very disappointed in the original story. First of all, I want to make this one a noncest fanfic. Meaning, I might change the plot slightly so that one/both were adopted, or they're step-siblings.**

**Another thing I will change is the Observer. I'm thinking of replacing Miko with a Vocaloid or a UTAUloid. I've always hated having OCs in stories, unless you're really good at them and they only appear for a brief moment in time. SO PLEASE, TELL ME. DO YOU WANT ME TO REPLACE MIKO?**

**Lastly, the story will have an actual ending. I will be trying to edit a chapter or two a day, up until the very end of the original. Then I shall try to make a ending. And again, don't be shocked if the plot changes slightly. I'm making a new Unseen Love. So, Without further-a-do, let's begin the changes:**

**EDIT: One thing I forgot to mention. Italics is English. =D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes it is hard being a lone observer. This one person, out of every group, it's kind of hard not to notice them. But confusingly at the same time, they're easy to ignore and pass by. These people are often the new ones, rarely picked on and just find a clique by themselves. Maybe it's not their own fault, or maybe they're just shy, or reserved. But they're with few true friends... And to be honest, no one really knows them all that well.<em>

_But sometimes being the lone observer can be a nice experience. You start to think in many different ways, ways that every other person in the world is too busy to just stop and wonder about. Like the color of the sky. What if it is not really blue, or if it is, what shade of blue is it really? Is it sea blue, sky blue, or maybe the color of my eyes? And you get to be a silent witness, noting events, without being biased. This comes in handy, especially in times like these. You see, I was a survivor of a car accident, though I ended up with a few permanent injuries- oh, this isn't what you want to hear._

_The real story is about them._

_I don't know them all to well, at least, not yet. Well, one I have heard rumors about; the blonde player. He's the one with deep ocean eyes, more blue than mine at least. Oh, don't think I sit around, focusing on my artwork all day. I have my fair share of listening and sight-seeing out of the corners of my eyes. I've heard he's been sleeping with many girls each night, and for some unknown reason, they haven't figured out that they have been cheated on. And he enjoys this life style. Playing girls like cards. And him, he's the dealer._

_The first to be played is a real mature woman with fine, lady-like curves. I call her the Red Warrior, with her deep brown hair and her dragon-like temper. And sake, oh how she smells of such vile alcohol. She can get very possessive and violent at times, more so when she's had her fill on sake. But this girl is fine, otherwise..._

_And the next girl, she seems way too innocent in my opinion. Lady Green, or Miku, is such a sweet young girl, and reminds me so much of my old self. She is just like a little girl, bright-eyed and excited. Though, how should I know what she does with guys after school? It shouldn't be any of my concern. I mean, I am only an observer, but I feel as if her true innocence may have been taken away so early at sixteen by this player. And I'm not the only one with this thought. Her older brother agrees as well._

_Oh, don't forget Luka. I feel as she might be an adult at times, taking care of the younger ones. This Pink Rose is so honest and truthful, and it's just hard to explain her. She's almost perfect when it comes to the real world, I say. But I feel something weird coming from her whenever she goes around this blonde haired boy. It's almost as if her body tenses up, and she knows a secret she shouldn't know. Maybe she knows this blonde cheats on her?_

_Finally, a new girl around school. Like the others, she seems to be around my age; sixteen. Her hair is cut to neck length, and her bow ties above her head in a great large fashion. Her eyes are the Caribbean blue I've always wanted, and she's a bit on the reserved side when it came to inner feelings. She was a great girl and all, but like the Red Warrior, this blonde can be a bit rough on the edges, and can definitely hold her ground in a fight. And between us, I've seen some sweet reactions around one of the senors, Kaito. But I don't know her true relation with the boy that looks so much like her. I wouldn't be surprised if the boy and the girl were twins, but it's just their personalities..._

_And this blonde girl Rin doesn't seem to like the Player._

_Doesn't seem to like Len..._

* * *

><p><strong>Observer's P.O.V<strong>  
>My blue eyes looked up from my drawing of the older students passing by. This is how I usually spend my lunch, eating on the lunch bench outside and drawing some inspiration that pops into my mind. And whether I want to be a sinful person and eavesdrop or not, most things do not go unheard by me. It's sad how much one young girl can hear, and hide behind innocent eyes.<p>

Lady Green looked at her wrist watch eagerly, tapping her foot. She was the most organized person I've seen so far, and was annoyed by even a second off the clock. Her eyes seemed to have found their target, however. I was intrigued.

"You're late!" she exclaimed at the Player coming from behind. Lady Green turned around, both her aqua twin tails swirling behind her. The Player could only give a faked sincere smile and his charming looks.

"I'm sorry," he tried to be seductive. It seemed to work on Lady Green pretty well. This aqua haired-girl seemed to easily forgive him, but something reflected in her eyes. This time, I really couldn't place it. The conversation grew on, about what they were doing tonight and at what time. I tried to shut off my mind, as my stomach grew sick of hearing the naughty. However, one detail kept going on in my mind. It was obvious the Player was trying to ignore something. It was in his pocket; that I knew from seeing his hand hesitantly flash a few inches to his pocket. And that pocket moved a bit. Most likely a cell phone.

Another girlfriend, maybe?

No time for thoughts like that now. I struggled to back up my things and roll my backpack and I to our next class. Our far, next class. The only one that I had to sit anywhere near the Player. And the sad part was, I had to sit next to the playboy. I didn't blush, but instead grew conscious. I started feeling sick.

God, do I have to be near him?

At least I'm unnoticeable...

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>  
>"You're late," was all that was needed to express Miku's impatience for me. It was a bit of disappointment that I felt in me. Did she not know that she was only one of many? Oh, I guess that was the point, wasn't it? I shrugged inwardly, and put on my girl-forgiveness face. Girls or not, she was one of my favorite spices, and she was one I didn't want to lose.<p>

"I'm sorry," I faked. It was kind of funny to see how easily my girlfriend believed me. Then again-

Miku interrupted me from my thoughts. Her smile was devious, and I was expecting her next reply, and easily guessed her next plan. "How about we get together, Saturday at six?" she asked. It was hard to say no to this aqua haired girl. I nodded. Another easy catch.

Shit. Once again I was interrupted in an important matter. I could feel my cell phone vibrate in my pants pocket, and I know who'd it be. It was always the one that tried to call me.

Luka

The phone was easy to ignore once the bell rang.

_Beep-beep-beep._

I was finally able to walk away from the mint spice, and smiled. Well, smirked is a better word for it. Though my thoughts were once again interrupted by a dog near the entrance of the school. What is with all these interruptions?

It growled and snapped, but it could do nothing as the gate stood tall against its assault. And this dog needed some major restraints. It seemed rough and nasty, with a scar on its shoulder and its chest, along with a torn ear. Fangs were sharp, and pearly white. If he had gotten through that gate, who knew what might happen to me. I'm shocked animal control hasn't killed the thing yet...

A sigh escaped my lips. This mutt could only belong to one person in this school, and she was one of the worst spices- one I'd never even try. She was always so obedient, so careful, so innocent for my liking. And I had to sit next to her this hour. At least Rin isn't as bad as her...  
>I wasn't a surprise that the tardy bell rang. Tardy, what kind of a word is that anyway? Oh well. No need to rush, at least. Me and my pal Mikuo are always late.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>  
>The bell rang, and no one would be quiet. Guess I'm guilty of it too. All the girls talked about was guys. Who slept with who, who is taken and who is available. All the gossip around was being passed by these lips. Miku Hatsune, Luka Megurine, Meiko Sakine, even Yume, the whole gang and I sat in our own little circle of Desks. Most boys, however, would sit by the edges of the classroom to get a good look of the girls, or of the outside window.<p>

"So, you thinking about Kaito~?" Miku leaned in towards me, her voice teasing my feelings. I could feel heat rush to my face as I thought of me and the senior together.

"Aww, look at her blush," said the slightly sober Meiko. Why, oh why did you have to chime in? I could feel the heat rush farther up my cheeks, and I shook my head.

"He's a senior, it just can't happen," I shook my head. there was no way that the blue haired boy could possibly be in love with me...

Miku seemed to grow a smile. "Well, I can't wait for my date with-"

"Students! Everyone! Take your seats and be quiet!" Gakupo glared as the pupils slowly moved to their seats. Now he was starting on his lesson on some foreign language I could honestly care less about. Honestly, I don't get the point. I live in Japan, why the heck would I need to learn English? I swear, America and British has it out for the world. But no worries, here comes my Road Roller...

"Kagamine! Hatsune! You're both late!" I turned my eyes to the sudden commotion that distracted me from my amazing and important rant. The girl-gather of the school and his pal, Mikuo, walked in calm and collected. They walked it off and sat in the seats, by the windows. Looking out of it.

"Now, we are going to..." but I could no longer pay attention. I couldn't stand his lecture, and it had just begun. Instead, I started to think about the blue haired Senior. I remembered how we talked, how the blush started to rise from my cheeks. I remember his scent of ice cream, and how it smelled slightly of Sherbet. His scarf was a trademark for him, and it was just beautiful. I remember seeing him right out in the school grounds, sitting on a bench. We were laughing, smiling...

Then his face started to lean in. I could feel the heat rising to my face. We were so close, now.

* * *

><p><strong>Observer's P.O.V<strong>  
>SLAM! A ruler found contact to a desk, right in front of Yellow Princess's Face. She was obviously bored of this class, and soon fell into a state of sleep. Her arms were folded and her head rested in them. Her head jolted with a start, as she soon recovered and rubbed her eyes. She mumbled, half asleep, and sighed in a clearly disappointed manner to Gakupo.<p>

"Wha-?"

"You fell asleep again," I heard the Pink Rose whisper to the Yellow Princess. The teacher did not look happy. In her favor though, the bell rang. We all started to get up, with me packing my notes and drawings. I don't know why I even take English- or here it is called Foreign Language- really. I was raised in the Americas, it is my native language... Then again, Pink Rose knew it pretty well to, and she was in this class.

"Eh-hm!" Gakupo looked at Yellow Princess, and then at the Player. "I want to speak with you two," and then his head turned towards me. My heart beat faster. Why was I in trouble? I tried to recall what I possibly did wrong, but I could not find a thing. Nervous, he led the two people and the observer to the desk, where he started to talk to both Yellow Princess and the Player.

"Both your grades are terrible," he spoke as any teacher would. By looking at the two, I could guess they could either care less, or it was no big news. "Rin, I am used to you sleeping your life away, but Len?" Strange. I would have thought it the other way around. "That's why I've decided to assign he both of you a tutor," And his purple eyes turned towards me, of course. Wait, why me...?

OH GOD NO!

"_But Mr. Gakupo!_" I started to speak in English, fluently. I did not care if the other two were shocked at by English speaking skills, but that wasn't what was important. "I don't feel comfortable in this position," I tried to to argue. It was only logical that I'd find it very hard to tutor both a slacker and a playboy, no offense to them. He looked at me, almost asking me why, but decided against it. He gave me a stern look.

"_If you can tutor these two, I'll let you out of my class with a perfect score_," Oh, it was tempting. English being my native language, and having to sit in this class is completely boring. Then again, there were no way of earning the credits needed except by taking this class, so of course I was stuck here. I turned to both Rin and Len, who were trying to understand at least a few words of the conversation's foreignness.

No, I couldn't.

I turned my head to Gakupo, looking at him. "_I can't, Mr. Gakupo. I really do not feel comfortable..._"

"_I'm glad you accept!_"

Wait, what?

Did he not understand a WORD of what I had just said?

"_But! Mr. Gakupo!_" He walked away from his desk, as if to avoid any complaints. Oh, how I felt such a sick feeling in my gut. I hated being around these people, especially the Player. I turned towards them, looking straight in their eyes. Before walking away, I could only say one thing.

"I'll be over at six," I then walked away. I could only run a hand through my hair nervously...


	2. Lessons and Lies

**Another Update. No more Miko. Sorry People, but Gumi did seem like a better fit. =D**  
><strong>Italics is exclamations, thoughts, sound effects, and English.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>  
>"Yawn~" Our last class was boring, but survivable. At least I didn't need a tutor for this class. Well, there goes my afternoon at the mall. Finishing writing down one last sentence, I heard the graceful sound of my loving savior, the bell, calling the end of the school day. I picked up my things, put the strap over my shoulder and prepared for the oncoming doom ready for me at six this evening.<p>

"So, you ready for the mall?" Miku bouncily made her way over to me, Luka, Yume, and the rest of the gang trailing behind the cheerful teen. Well, except for Meiko, who was gone for the day. I shook my head.

"Can't. Baka-Sensei made me work on some stupid English with a tutor," I groaned.

"I swear America is just trying to rule the world," spoke the aqua-haired girl. I joined her.

"That's what I said,"

"Well, how about tomorrow after school?" Luka was the one to speak this time. It's been forever since the group was together. Well, besides Luka's younger sister Miki and the phone-obsessed Neru.

"I honestly don't think so," sigh. Life was so hard for me. FML much?

Miku, I had to admit, has the most impressive 'oh-noes' face plastered on her head. As the group and I started walking out of the school, I flinched at the sound of a deep pitched and violent eruption of barks and growls. It was most likely Zeus, one of the most feared animals on campus. The scars on him definitely showed a history of battle.

Neru, who has seemed to come out of nowhere texting, glared at the dog. "I'm shocked animal control hasn't shown up yet," Her gaze found her way back to her phone. we all backed up, away from the man-eating beast. Don't get me wrong, I like animals, but this one was no animal...

"So, what about Saturday? I swear if you say no..." We had picked up Miki on he way, filled her in on the recent Shitty Rin's Life news. She wasn't happy. Really, girl? I'm the one who would suffer my torturous doom. "Why learn English anyway? I swear America is out for us,"

"Ditto," Miku and I spoke in unison. My eyes rolled from one side to another. Thoughts roamed though my head, but I kept myself from answering Miki's question. If I had to be tutored, Mom would find out. Dad would keep me from going, leaving for the mall. Sore outta luck, I guess.

Entering my house, I saw Mom and Dad on cue, standing in front of me, waiting with arms crossed and not-so-pleasant faces. Len was probably up in his room already, I guessed. However, I would not get off so easily.

"Poor grades again?" Mother asked. She really did not need to. Stupid baka-sensei. I shrugged my orange backpack onto the ground by the couch. Though my head was turned, their glare of disappointment glared through me and settled on my skin. I was waiting for my extra punishment, being grounded from my games and my life.

"Gakupo-sensei assigned me a tutor," Maybe it wouldn't help me, but I needed to break this awkward silence. My head turned towards them, and for an unknown reason, they seemed slightly happy. I could tell a plan was burning in their mind, forming every crack and detail.

Kill me now, please.

There was silence, lasting a span of several minutes. I started to head up the stairs to my bedroom to prepare my grave, until Mother stopped me half way. A deal had formed in her brain, along with a plan. "If this works," she started to speak. "Then you won't be grounded. However, if you miss a single lesson, four weeks without leaving this house,"

Nodding, I fled up the rest of the stairs and entered my room. The door closed with a slam and the knob locked. Jumping into my bed, I grabbed my pillow, put it to my face, and did the only thing I could really do.

Scream.

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>  
>"Hey, ready for tonight?" the voice on the other end of the phone spoke clearly. I was on my bed- not doing anything wrong, mind you! The school day was long and disappointed, and to be honest I was completely exhausted. And I didn't feel like facing Mom and Dad downstairs.<p>

"I'm kind of busy," I groaned. I hated re-arranging my schedule, and it was annoying. What was more annoying was that I had to spend my time with an unknown, and rather creepy person. But I also got to spend time with Rin, too.

"Busy?" the red-loving woman called from behind the receiver. "Busy with what?" I could feel a hand go up to my temples.

"Gakupo assigned me a tutor for English," I couldn't hold back the annoyance in my voice. It was frustrating.

"Well, what's holding you from ditching?" the question stuck in my mind. What was holding me back? I couldn't tell her that my parents would ground me if I left. I don't even think that is the reason anymore. After all, I could always leave like I always did.

My mind, instead, kept traveling to my blonde, bow-haired Rin. I don't know or understand this feeling, but I felt happy. My heart was light and my chest was lightened along with it.

"So?"

"So what?"

The voice sounded annoyed. "Why not ditch? Come on, is class really that impor-"

_Click._

My eyes glanced at the phone now in front of me. The screen grew dark as I watched.

Dead.

At least fate shined some light on me. Laying back, I let my head rest on the pillow. I thought of my options. A grounding isn't so bad, until I think of my Rin. My Rin, I thought of how it charmed and sounded so wonderful in my mind. My heart beat faster as my eyes closed, and I thought of Rin. Her hair wasn't that long, her bow in her hair.

Her hair. So soft and silky, and filled with much attention.

Her lips were soft and gentle as they brushed against mine. I could feel her near me, warm breath filling the air. Her curves were an hourglass, and her chest was not too big, neither too small. Her form fit with mine perfectly.

My arms reached up and our embrace got tighter as our bodies got hotter. The spark of energy flew through us, something I'd never find with any of the other girls. My blush crept up on me. We were so close...

All too soon I realized that this would never work. I lusted for my sister, something so taboo and horrid. No one would accept us, and it'd only hurt us in the end. Rin would probably think of me as such a freak. Besides, she's grown all too fond of Kaito.

Kaito.

My fists gathered and started trembling. Much as I lusted for my sister, they yearned to punch something; preferably the blue-haired boy. The wall was soon the target, and a dent was the result.

Maybe if I stopped thinking of her, it'd all go away, but it never did.

She was the spice that I wanted.

A sigh escaped my lips as the doorbell was rung and Mother called out for the both of us. I let the rage escape me as I prepared for a boring time with the tutor, and a torturous time trying to escape the lust that I had for my own sibling. No way to run. Only one thing to do now...

* * *

><p><strong>Observer's P.O.V<strong>  
>I was nervous, and scared, being around such a playboy. I know it'd never happen. He seemed to hate me, but I couldn't get over the sick feeling. It was if my body thought it'd be molested.<p>

Shaking my head, I turned to my trustful friend beside me. He was a german shepherd, one I had rescued from the animal shelter after police had wrecked a dog fighting arena. He was a tough dog, but he was smart and wise. Only a few months old when I got him. Right now, he was loyal to me, and protective. He knows my friends, and knows who I don't like. And he knows that this playboy might harm me...

Oh, don't worry. He needed no leash on him. In fact, he wouldn't dare go farther than five steps ahead of my own. He was worried about my well being, that I could feel. And talking to him made us both feel better. At least I thought so.

"Zeus," I started out. My blue-green eyes were shining with worry, "I'm actually pretty scared. He's not a very nice person, or so I've seen," My head turned to my grateful sidekick. He wouldn't leave my side, no matter what. Even with law. Zeus was a working dog, you see. And he was all I had.

His ice blue eyes turned to meet mine with compassion. His tail wagged, only making me smile.

"You're right," I spoke up and started to pet him. "I shouldn't be worried. I have you," I tossed a hand near his ears, and let out a soft bark. This made him go wild with a playful mood. My childish laugh echoed. "You'll get him if anything happens, right boy?"

He barked with pride. With that, my stress was lifted.

I walked up to the door, Zeus's muscles tense behind me. "Calm down," I told him. He was to behave himself now.

I could tell he stopped any barking that might have been roused up, but I could still see the strength that rippled right under his pelt. I rang the doorbell once, and I waited. It wasn't long until a tall, motherly figure appeared. Suddenly I started to feel shy.

"Um... Miss Kagamine? Is- Is Rin and Len here? I-I'm their tutor," My eyes shone bright at once. "I-If they're not, I can just leave," She shook her head at my silliness, and waved me inside.

However, she didn't seem to approve of the dog. I looked at her. Apparently, she did not like the idea of dog hair, as she brushed her pants lightly. Nor did she like the idea of picking up after his messes, for the tiniest disgusted face was on her head. It was barely noticeable, but then again. I'm the observer. "He's my working dog. I have a really bad injury," I told her. She looked at me as if she pitied me, and seemed to ask what happened. "And don't worry, he's potty trained. I'll glean up after him," Then I remembered something. "Oh, and my name is Gumi Megpoid,"

Mrs. Kagamine held out her hand, and I took it. "Nice to meet you," she nodded, her motherly smile bright. It hit me, and my spine started to throb slightly. I missed my mother... "And go ahead and call me Nisa,"

What a beautiful name. If I remembered, it meant 'kind soul'. Either way, I smiled. "Nice to meet you too,"

I waited as Mrs. Kaga- I mean, Nisa- called her kids from out of their rooms. I was led to the table by their father, Rock, where I set down my deck of cards and some notes. I sat down at the table patiently, my puppy Zeus beside me. His muscles still ripped though his frame, and he was not happy. He even gave me such a dirty look for bringing him into this place, and being stupid. "Not my fault! It was my teacher!" I felt accused. Like my dog was really my mother and she'd caught me in the cookie jar.

It seemed slow and reluctant, but the two similar-looking people walked out of their rooms and sat down near me. I could only note a few things in this short few seconds. One, the Player had what was left of a blush on his face, and he was near recovered from it. Two, the Yellow Princess was not happy; her and my dog continued to give me the same dirty look. Three, the Player and the Yellow Princess had kept themselves slightly apart, and avoided eye contact. This was not really normal, was it? Either way, I explained my plan to them, without looking.

"It's Gumi," I told each of them. They never knew my name, and so I answered before they even asked. That is, if they really cared.

Zeus crept closer to my side, putting his head on the table. Yellow Princess seemed to flinch away from him, while the Player kept an eye on my puppy. Ignoring their reactions, I grabbed a stack of cards. I assumed they knew all the cards that made up a deck. I pulled an ace on the table.

"Ace is One," I continued up the list until Jack, who was eleven. I pulled out a Joker, Queen, and King. It was strange, how each reminded me of us. The king was the Player, commanding the deck. Yellow Princess, the queen in her own command, and I was the lowly joker.  
>"Queen is 12. King is 13, and Joker is Zero," I nodded, and gathered them in the deck. Quickly, rearranged them, setting them on the table. They knew which card was which now. I pulled out Ace. "One," and I continued. "Two. This is Three," and I continued up the deck, repeating and showing each number in their original names, followed by their English ones. Both of my students were now absorbed.<p>

It seemed the session wasn't as they felt it'd be.

Time to shuffle the cards after two or three times. I made sure the order was random this time. I set 26 cards face down on the table, waiting for the game* to start. Rin's turn to pick one.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>  
>I reached my hand for the middle card in the top row. It wasn't as boring as my mind had originally thought. My eyes wandered up to the strange girl, wondering why she chose this method. But she picked up my card and read it.<p>

She flipped the card over. It was a Seven of Spades.

"Um," I tried so hard to remember. I thought, and finally it came to me. "_Seven_!"

She nodded, and put the card not back in the deck, but in it's own space in the right side. I was confused, but she only mentioned for Len to continue with his turn.

He seemed deep in thought, but finally chose the last one of the set. Gumi picked up the chosen card and read it carefully. She turned it over for Len to see. It was hard to see at first, and it was hard to think of the right answer. Not only that, Len got it before I did.

"_Two_," he said in a calm, collected voice. And it was. It was the Two of Club. My tutor picked it up, and put it on her left.

Oh, I see... she was keeping score.

My turn. I huffed, getting competitive. I chose a card randomly from the middle row. She flipped it over. Eight of Diamond. I tried to think, and continued to try. My head started hurting, and I just couldn't think of it. I didn't realize that Gumi then chose Len to answer.

"_Eight_," he replied in another calm voice. My eyes glared at him, so competitive. It shocked me to see nearly the same in his eyes.

Now the competition starts.


	3. King, Queen, and Joker

**Another update. I did make a change- I put chapters three and four together since the chapters were so short compared to what I have been writing lately. So, hopefully this doesn't change much~**

**_Italics_ are used for Sound Effects, Inner Thoughts, and English.**

* * *

><p><strong>Observer's P.O.V<strong>  
>The game got more intense than I had anticipated. To make it more challenging, I replaced the cards that were taken, and told them not only to give the English name, but now every placement above it. (ie: seven, then seventeen, then twenty-seven).<p>

Waves of energy hit me as each side chose a card and spoke the English names. Stacks on each side were getting higher and higher, all the meanwhile the desire to win grew. But this energy Zeus and I were picking up, was it only the desire to win? Or was there something else behind Yellow Princess's and her sibling, the Player's, eyes?

Within minutes the cards of the deck dwindled until only one remained. With the heat of battle, and maybe something else, both grabbed for the card at once. My eyes witnessed their faces turning a strange shade of red, and the atmosphere turned into an awkward one. They looked down, seeing their hands softly touching over the remaining card. Eye contact was avoided as they slowly moved their hands away. I picked up the cards, ignoring the strange observations, and read it slowly.

Ace of Hearts

Silence for a few moments, before I decided to discard the card from our game of numbers. As I shuffled the cards, I thought about the clues that were presented to me. As far as I can remember, my brother and I never blushed or shied away from each other, even at the awkward age. At least, not without a fight. The same occurred with some of my other friends… Something was up, that was for sure. But who would be first to admit it?

Two short, snappy barks from my shepherd interrupted my thoughts. He must have been caught up in watching our game to do anything else, if not guarding me. But now his attention was back in the real world.

"Where's the restroom?" I asked the set of siblings. I told you that Zeus was literally potty trained, didn't I?

"Down the hall, second door to the left," again, silence filled the room after that one statement. Being brave, I smiled at them. "Thanks," I looked at my shepherd. "Let's go, Zeus-y," I walked down the hall with my puppy.

Things would definitely get interesting with Yellow Princess and the Player alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>  
>My face started heating up as I remembered the all too recent incident. Our hands touched, his over mine, as we reached for the card. I remember a spark running up my arm and through my being as that happened. I truthfully didn't understand why. But my heart started to flutter in my chest like trapped butterflies, and the sound of my heart beat resonating throughout my ears, and no doubtingly the room. Here I was alone with him, as our tutor left the room. Alone with my brother.<p>

Inwardly, I shook my head. It was sick and wrong, thinking this way. I mean, for God's sake, he's my twin! The thought of the forbidden fruit, however, made a desire so strong run through my body; up and down my spine, swirling in my head, and back down to my stomach. It burned through my skin, as I thought about these such wrong and taboo things.

My mind traveled to the turning-on thought of Len's lips brushing softly against mine, teasing me with his warm breath. My hands teased up his torso, feeling his shota and rather impressive chest. Our bodies were close. Heat and desire pushed through our thoughts as I needed to taste this forbidden fruit. A shiver so great ran up my spine as my backed arched towards imaginary Len. He touched me, and hands roamed throughout my mind. Our kisses grew stronger as our passionate flame grew brighter. Lips against lip muffled soft moans coming from both parties. And as we broke apart, gasping for breath, a small trail of saliva was hanging at my lip. It was exhilarating, thrilling. It just wasn't the same as Kaito. Wait. Kaito...

"Are you alright?" my heart fluttered and my face flushed at the sound of real Len's calm voice. Oh, it should have been obvious! I should have known I was blushing.

"I'm fine," was my reply, willing the blush away.

But of course I wasn't fine! I was committed to my boyfriend Kaito, yet here I am drooling over my brother.

My brother, more-so my twin, who was sitting next to me.

My brother, who slept with as many girls as he could come by.

A brother who'd probably think of me a freak and a disgrace if he knew what I'd was daydreaming about. And I wasn't known for any control.

Either way, I felt Len's lips hit mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>  
>Our only witness left the room, and I could feel that fiery lust rushing up and down and through me, down to that certain place. I looked at my sister, who was zoomed out as she mostly always was. Red started to crawl to my face as I thought of her in ways that one should never think of their sibling. It was true that I went around with many girls, never settling on one. But the truth was, I wanted Rin more than anything.<p>

I wanted my sister more than anything, and it was sickening seeing Kaito around her. And as I looked at her, I regretted not leaving when I had the chance.

"Are you okay?" I made sure to keep myself calm, but she was red in the face. Mostly likely thinking of her blue boyfriend, Kaito. That name, it was so acidic, with such a sour taste. My red face soon turned to one of anger.

"I'm fine," was her reply. She was my sister, and my twin. I don't know if it was twin telepathy or what, but I knew better.

There was no sound in the room as were stood there, silent.

And I was losing my battle for control.

Control I had fought for ever since I started to love her more than a sibling should. For as long as I could think. And when she looked at me with her beautiful eyes, eyes that only I could see the true meaning of, it all melted away. I just couldn't resist her any longer. My face leaned down close to hers. My mind was in such a cloud, I didn't really care about why anymore.

I pushed my lips against her in a soft embrace. It must have been my imagination, but I thought I felt her melt into it. Seconds passed before I realized what had happened. Against my heart's will, I pulled back and got up, tense. I avoided any possible eye contact. It took all my will, but I rushed up to my room against any protests. My door slammed, and I locked it.

I sat down on my bed, head held in my hands. I couldn't face my sister again.

What did I do?

* * *

><p><strong>Observer's P.O.V<strong>  
>Walking back down the hallway, I hummed a tune with my best pal beside me. His muscles were now more relaxed, and he didn't see the threat much longer, and neither did I. At least, until I heard stomping and a door slamming. Curiosity got the best of me. I made my way back to the game table, to see the Player's chair pushed over on the ground, most likely the result of anger. I looked over to see Yellow Princess in a blank haze, probably from a recent event. I was worried. Did these two have a fight? It's been so long since I've had a brother...<p>

Zeus made his way up to the zoned girl, and looked her in the eye, tilting his head. He seemed to be wondering what was wrong with the blonde human. I walked over, waving my hand in front of her eyes. It finally got a response after a few times of blinking. Her face turned red, and my eyebrow was raised. This was strange. I was only gone for two minutes...  
>She looked up at me, and I had to ask. "What... just happened?"<p>

I had a strange feeling it should have been obvious to me, but for some reason it still unclear. As if I was missing a very important detail. Yellow Princess finally gathered enough focus and climb the stairs to her room, stumbling slightly.

A sigh escaped my lips as I turned my head to my sidekick, and my only friend my far.

"I guess class is over for now," I smiled at my puppy, who in return gave me a comforting tail wag. I looked at the clock. "Well, one hundred numbers isn't bad in only an hour. And the Player, he isn't all see seems to be. He's actually really smart, and a good student. Yellow Princess, well, she's good if she focuses," I shrugged. Guess my predictions were wrong, eh?

Some gut feeling led me to the deck of cards, however. It was shuffled, and ready to play again. My hand was laying down hesitantly on the card on the very top of the deck. It was silly. It wasn't some powerful force leading me to the deck of cards. But, solely because of the comfort I felt at the thought of picking up the card, I let it's face face mine. I didn't know what it meant, but something was important about this card.

Ace of Hearts

To me, it didn't mean anything, at least not yet. For now, I decided to put this mysterious card in my pants pocket and cleaned up.

Near eight, I kindly declined dinner and made my way home for rest. School was tomorrow...

* * *

><p><strong>Len's POV<strong>  
>Sleep didn't come easily to me that night as I lay on my bed, staring at the shapes of the ceiling. In fact, nothing could get past that block in my mind, as it replayed those few moments lading up to a terrible mistake. Though when I did get over the reply of my twin's soft lips, and those few seconds between us, I managed to fall into a dreaming sleep. But even those dreams didn't relax me.<p>

The moonlight was soft and shining through the window as all I could think about was her, in my dream. Her soft lips were against mine in a gentle embrace as we each held one another. It just seemed right, her being with me. Nothing I felt with all my other spices could compare to my little orange. Her scent filled me as we were together in this dream. Cliche, but stunning.

With our bodies intertwined, kisses before more passionate and stronger. A haze grew in my mind as sanity slowly left the room. There she lay in front of me, pinned down as I straddled her waist.. Only when our kiss broke did I stare deep into those beautiful eyes. Eyes that even I cannot possess. And yet desire filled us deeply as we continued making out. Erotic moans came from both parties. I made my way slowly down the princess's jawline, to the collarbone and the shoulder, planting small kisses and love bites.

The sound she made ran in my ears, making the fire burn more intensely.

_BRIIINNGGG- RINGGG- RI-_

And that was why I've never liked alarms. Lazily, I moved my arm down from the snooze button and rubbed my temples. Sleep wasn't easy to come by anymore, that was for sure. That, and this dream. I shouldn't lust for my sister like that. I never should. At least, that's what I've kept trying to tell myself. I shook my head, and got up, slowly letting the blanket fall off me.

The next stop was the restroom connected to my room, where I stared myself in the mirror. My reflection was strange, but I was too tired from the restless night to place what it was. Running water found its way to the sink below as the activating switch turned on. I cupped the warm water and splashed it in my face, hoping to wake me up at least slightly. Then a towel helped my face become dry. Today was going to be a long day.

With my school supplies packed, I grabbed some breakfast of the toaster and some banana-flavored drink. My legs went out the front door as I ate. I headed a different route to school today, hoping to avoid Rin at any costs. Right now, I couldn't face her. Not after last night.

And who was I expected to see when I got in the gates? Only the mature Meiko Sakine was standing by the gate, and it would not be a nice site to behold at this moment. Yet, at least it was a distraction from my previous thoughts.

"You hung up on me," It wasn't a question. I shook my head, and looked at one of my girlfriends. She could be scary at times, but now I couldn't let her phase me.

"The phone died halfway through. You know I wouldn't hang up on you," My voice has a nice ring to it. But unlike most, this girl wouldn't give up without a stubborn argument. She was possessive, and it was going to be hard to get her to believe.

Her glare was cold. This was exactly what I needed. Such a cruel fate was mine. "Your phone died? Len, you know as well as I do that never happens with you around," Until now, at least. Her eyes narrowed at me. "I've heard rumors going around that you've been playing us like cards," I knew who 'us' implied.

My mind was quickly trying to come up with a smooth come back. Something that would keep this spice with me. Even if she wasn't the best flavor, she provided a great distraction from Rin... I needed to think of something.

God must have answered my prayers. The cheerful green-haired Gumi ran up to us, waving me down. Her face was still shining with that childish innocence.

And no matter how much I hated the teacher's pet, that kind of person is who I needed right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Observer's P.O.V<strong>  
>I was always here early at school. Mostly because it was the only time I had to myself without the daily distractions of life and boundaries. And let's just face it, I love the chill of the mornings, and so does my puppy. It's just so happy, seeing the sun rise each morning, and seeing the clouds mix together with bright shades of gold and purple, pink and blue. It reminded me so much of my mother and I, how we'd always stand together and pick out the cloud shapes. I remember one time, she called me in the middle of work just to show me a cloud. It was an alligator, and it was chomping down on the sun.<p>

And my stomach twisted up from the depressing memories as the alligator cloud found his way onto my paper. Slowly I formed the circle of the sun, and the direction of its rays. And then the alligator's jaws...

"Your phone died? Len, you know as well as I do that never happens with you around," I could feel the temper and friction rise in the atmosphere. This was Red Warrior, no doubt. She could be kind to her best friends, but when she needed to fix a wrong...

I always flinched away, tried to shut my ears off. "I've heard rumors going around that you've been playing us like cards," I knew who 'us' implied.

Reluctantly, my eyes looked up to see Red Warrior and the Player standing face to face. It was time someone caught onto this guy's intentions. But something in the pit of my gut told me he didn't do this for the same reason most playboys used girls. I saw that as I tutored them both. He was obedient, calm, and a good student. I shook my head. I'm missing something!

I saw he was at a lost of words, trying to say something. Red Warrior didn't seem to want to hear anymore, anyway. But I was a simple observer. My rule was to let people live theirs lives, and I live mine. My hand found its way to the pocket, where my card remained. I sighed and gathered up enough backbone to prepare my grave.

"Hey, Len!" I called out, looking at him and Meiko. I tried to play out my words carefully, to ease the tension between both parties. I knew that if I said the wrong word, it was game over. My heart beat fast at the thought of standing up to the pissed off Red Warrior. Emphasis on pissed off. I tried to keep my failing smile. I knew I would not be suspected because of my innocent nature. But, then again, that might be another reason I would be suspected.

_OH shut up Gumi! Just defuse the situation here!_

Wow, did my inner self sound like a general in some video game.

"I hope you learned your lesson on keeping your phone on during one of my lessons," Red Warrior seemed to take my speech the wrong way as I saw her hands clench into a fist.

Inwardly, I panicked.

Outwardly, my voice just about squeaked and I almost fainted from the fear.

Though, for the Player's sake, I had to keep playing my card. "No wonder it went dead. I feel sorry for your parents, with how many minutes you use!" I didn't want to look at Red Warrior anymore. I could have sworn my heart almost failed.

I looked around shocked. I mean honestly shocked. Rin was nowhere around. This must have been one terrible fight the two twins had while I was gone. I glanced at him, tilting my head. I had to keep my innocent side showing, even if I had to force it out of me! "I'm going to go look for Rin," with that, I rolled me and my backpack out of there. And I hid in the restroom.

Sitting in the stall, I glanced at my card. It was going to take much work, and a lot more social skills than I have, to become the Ace of Hearts. My head suddenly drooped. I was only a simple observer for crying out loud! I didn't want to be part of any of this. I hate talking to people. I loathe being around anyone. And I missed not being able to see anything!

Where I was on the outside, I could see everything like the reader of a novel. But here, I was the character lost in a forest. I couldn't skip to the end to see if I made it out. I couldn't read between the lines to see a person's thoughts of me, or see what they said behind my back. Here, I was blind and confused. Here, I was out of my comfort zone.

And here, I kept remembering my mother...

If I didn't let this out, I'd cry. I hate crying in public. Not only because it makes me weak, but because I become lost in the forest again. I lose my clear head. I lose my unbiased eyes. Avoiding anyone, I made my way to the music room. In a practice room down the hall, I checked the Piano. Nicely in tune.

My hands glided across the keys in a tune I liked. I didn't care what the words were. I just needed to let these things out before my eyes become even more unclear.

_"I waited for you today. But You didn't show. No._  
><em>I needed You today. So where did you go?<em>  
><em>You told me to call. Said you said You'd be there<em>  
><em>And though I haven't seen You. Are You still there?"<em>

My mother and I always did so many things together. Even in early adolescence, we never fought. Instead, we seemed to grow closer. Then a robbery happened in a nearby mall. And as fate had cruelly set it, the criminal tried to take shelter and hostage in my house. There's a reason you don't bring a knife to a gun fight. I was on my way home from school, always the last one to arrive. And It's hard to remember what happened next, besides the color red.

_"I cried out with no reply and, I can't feel You by my side..."_ My voice could only trail off the second line of the chorus. It seemed to replay itself in my head over and over again as my hands trailed over those keys.

I was a broken record.

A tear trailed its way down to the keys below.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>  
>I yawned as I stepped out of my room, into the kitchen. Yesterday's thought was missing, and I soon realized Len was too. I ran over to mother and father, looking at them, puzzled. "Where's Len?" I could only ask.<p>

My mother shrugged. "He left for school early," she said.

It wasn't a shock, at least not completely. Len was a thinker. Sometimes, he needed to be on his own for a while. I grabbed some toast and orange juice, sipping on the deliciousness after each bite. I sat down by the TV while I thought and ate.

But what could have shocked him so much that he needed to be on his own today? We only had a tutor over, and then...

Orange juice got spat everywhere as I realized what had happened. I remembered how he kissed me as I choked on my favorite fruit's juice. Oh dear Lord! I punched myself in the chest once- twice - before finally being able to control my breathing. My own brother had kissed me last night. His soft lips against mine with the faint taste of bananas.

I shook my head. I was committed to Kaito! Besides, that would never happen. It must of been a strange dream. Besides that, I can't remember much after that besides be being the queen of giant orange armies and ruling over the land of orange people. Yes, it had to be a dream.

Yes, it could only be a dream...

I put away the remainder of my breakfast, and picked up my orange backpack. It's hard to eat once you end up choking on it. Anyway, I headed out of the house and to the school yard. It was my normal route today, but it felt so strange. Len wasn't by my side, and it felt - almost wrong. Neru, of course, was waiting down by the edge of her street texting away. She looked up at me, but she didn't need to ask. Instead, the one-sided pony-tailed girl gave me sort of a reply.

"Len managed to get into a fight with Meiko today," Nothing stopped her from showing the text from her inside spy. Where did she even get the spy, anyway?

"Drunk or sober?" Meiko was strange when she was drunk from her fill of Sake. She often talked to inanimate objects and danced for no apparent reason. But when she was sober, something was very wrong. That or the red woman was deep in thought.

Fingers flew over the phone keys and our answer came shortly. "Apparently sober,"

Alright, now was definitely the time to worry about my Len. I could imagine my blond twin getting a few punches to the head. I could imagine my unfortunate brother coming home from the hospital with a broken nose and a cracked skull.

My heart sank at the thought of such terrible things. Meiko was often a nice person, sure, but when she needed justice she got it. But even though the news was completely nerve-racking, Neru stayed calm.

The tense atmosphere must have been recognized when Neru soon shows me a text close to school grounds. Shock was probably the strongest emotion I felt at the moment. Len got off easy.

_To: XXX - XXX - X042  
>Subject: Meiko<br>Nothing happened. I was sooo xpecting a fight, but this girl just ran up and ruined the whole thing. Sad day. :(_

I could only sigh, relieved. Who knows what would have happened if that girl didn't run in and ruined the chance for Meiko to land a good punch ? I don't care who the girl was, as long as my Len-Len was safe.

The place was completely crowded and full of anticipation. I rested my hand on my palm, and my elbow on the table. My eyes rolled over to the clock that seemed to stand still. Come on clock! Two more minutes until class is over. I could care less about the lecture right now; I wanted the weekend to appear now!

"The clock won't move just by staring at it," Luka whispered behind my head, seeming to read my every thought. I grunted at her and shook my head. I didn't care. I just needed the clock to move!

Miku enjoyed watching the clock anxiously with me. Her eyes were narrowed, as if trying to use some super new power she had gained from some distant video game. And to my lack of surprise, it ticked.

"I am the master of TIME!" The aqua-haired girl leaped out of her seat, her hands in fists raised in the air in a signal of victory. However, the cheer was short lived.

"Hatsune! Class is NOT over! Sit the hell down!" the teacher glared angrily in her direction.

"Hai," this girl slouched back into her seat, red creeping up to her face. Embarrassment didn't only reach her, however. Mikuo suffered as well as he squirmed in his seat slightly and shrunk back into his seat in response to his sister's reaction. His lips obviously formed a simple word.

"Baka,"

But when the bell finally did ring- an eternity later- I quickly rushed out the door with the straps of my backpack flinging over my shoulders. I was glad today was officially the start of the weekend. And the first person I wanted to see was right in front of me, in plain view. The smile on my face, I could feel it brighten in that very instant.

"Kaito!" I ran up to him and smiled as he hugged me. It was hard to see my blue man during school, and lunch was just too short for either of us.

"My Orangei!" Yeah, that was my special nickname from him. I admit though, it truly fits me. I hugged him back, enjoying the warm embrace of the both of us. We looked at one another and only laughed. There was nothing funny, but it was just the laugh of the joy in the atmosphere. He looked at me for a moment before putting his hand in his hair, as he often does in nervous times.

"Are you busy next week?"

I shook my head. "Nope!"

"Um, how does dinner next Friday sound?"

How do I respond to this? I say yes, of course. My head nodded, making my cute little bow flap. "Sounds great,"

"Good," he smiled at me and I could feel him gaze into my blue eyes. Slowly, his head leaned down towards mine, and I could only meet his ice cream-y lips half way. Those lips of his, so sweet, like the frozen treats he loves so much. And slowly it melted. In a good way. My arms went over his shoulders as the kiss deepened ever so slowly. Ever so passionately.

I loved him so, this was for sure.

Both parties separated without a blush, but with a small and kind smile instead. As I walked with him down the hallway to the student parking lot, our hands were intertwined. His soft hands, brushing against mine. No one else was in the world at this moment. It made butterflies dance inside my stomach and a special spark went from my fingers up and down my spine.

I almost didn't want to let go of his hand- let go of the special feeling- when we reached our destination. But I did, sadly. Though we shared one lass kiss before parting. A long and lasting, orange sherbet kiss before we had to part for air.

"I'll see you soon," He called after getting into his car. I waved as he left.

I felt weak-kneed and dazed in that moment. But I could feel something else, that snapped me out of the short daze. I didn't know why, but I felt someone glaring at us. When I turned around, however, no one was there.

* * *

><p><strong>Observer's P.O.V<strong>  
>Zeus-y was waiting for me by the gate with huge, blue eyes as if I had abandoned him. My hand reached for his ears as he reached up with his big, block canine head like a cat begging for attention. And attention is what I gave him. Not only because he was alone during school hours, but also because I needed to open up to him.<p>

"I cried this morning," I told my only friend. As if he was caught unaware by my words, his ears perked as he looked in my direction. "I thought of my mom," I could see a tiny excess of a teary-liquid form in my blue-green eyes, as it blurred my vision slightly. The nostalgia was easily getting to me again. My arms reached up to wipe away any of the pre-tears caused by my past dilemma.

Zeus looked at me longingly, almost seeming to be worried. People believe that dogs are just pets. I'm not one of them. I grew up with animals, and they have personalities and feelings. They love, dislike and hate, fear, and protect. I have seen their mind roll in action. A sigh formed my reply, knowing I couldn't completely fool my puppy. "I'm fine," and to reassure him, my hands once again led to his favorite spot behind the ears.

However, the distraction caused by the dog's averted eyes made me put aside the memories. What I saw shocked me. I saw the Player glaring at something, or rather someone, in the distance of the student parking lot. Curious, I let my mind flow back to my usual meticulous mind.

Player's hands were clenched tightly, and his hands slightly turned white at the pressure of the force. The face of his was twisted in something like anger, and his teeth did grind together slightly. I could see his left arm tense greatly, and the muscles were trying hard to restrain themselves. He wanted to punch something, or again, someone.

The blue-green eyes of mine wandered over to the scene the blonde playboy was staring at. To my surprise, I saw his twin, Yellow Princess, and some blue haired man (I would guess he was either a senior or just graduated) practically making out with one another. I could list the whole details of the kiss, but I honestly flinched away. I never did like the sight of people kissing. It felt like I was intruding on something private, and it felt taboo to spy on someone. It was something I wasn't supposed to do, and it made me feel nervous.

My eyes tried to avert back to the Player.

And that was then Zeus let out a ferocious bark. The wall nearby had been punched by the Player, a dent being the result. Not only that, but the force of the impact caused damage to his hand too. There was red blood on both his knuckles and the wall beside him.

This anger I see in him... It wasn't normal sibling anger, was it? He was staring at the couple kissing, wishing to punch one's face in. I could tell from his movements that thoughts that the Player wasn't gay, either.

This emotion I saw was jealousy.

My hand was drawn to the Ace of Hearts in my hand.

At that moment, I realized the clue I had missed. Or, for better words, ignored up until now. Exactly how much did the Player like his Yellow Princess?


	4. Confession

**Not much changes in the storyline yet, but after all these edits and grammar checks, it's going to get slower. So look forward to the new plot line. Also, next chapter is going to be changed around, with more drama, angst, and more realistic forgiveness. So, for all who remember the original chapter six, look forward to it!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Observer's P.O.V<strong>  
>I know I was earlier than normal, but I had to get some things figured out.<p>

I knocked on the door; once, then twice after some moment later. Zeus-y was still by my side, alert. Even though some tension was gone, Player was still a playboy by some rights. My guard didn't want any hair on my head out of place, either.

My blue-green eyes glanced at the wrist watch on my right hand. It was only four-thirty. Besides, I called Mrs. Nisa and everything was okay. So, I don't see a reason not to be here. Yet, even with that said, I was nervous as doubt crept up my mind. Maybe my watch was early? Did they change their minds? I reached up for the third set of knocks on the door.

And lo and behold, Player answered, and he didn't seem too happy.

In fact, he didn't quite recover from earlier today. I could see in his reluctance in opening the door. His body was still tense from the anger of the sudden action between the couple, and his eyes shown that the blond wasn't completely there. His knuckles were wrapped in a no-so-well-done set of bandages; he probably tried to cover the wounds himself.

That, and the atmosphere was completely and utterly awkward.

He stepped out of the doorway to let me in, and Zeus was quick on my heels. Often, he'd glance at the blonde with cold and watchful eyes. It was obvious how tense and aggressive the boy seemed, and it started to pierce me as well.

I watched as the Player sat down on the couch, watching the television that showed mindless, and somehow entertaining, cartoons.

He was trying to forget the scene from school. This I could tell from his gaze- focusing too hard on the brain-rotting mush. The ever growing silence that consumed the room bugged me greatly, but I decided to get this all over with. I wasn't known to beat around the bush, much. Player might hate me, but I need him to open up and confess. It was the only way to get an answer out of him.

Time to wear my big girl pants.

"Are you alright?" I knew he wasn't, but that is the first thing I could start with- something to make him open up. And to he honest, it wasn't healthy, being like this. The Ace of Hearts burned in my mind.

"I'm fine," he spoke/grumbled his reply. His reaction sent a message to my instincts, who in turn told me to stop, but I couldn't. Not yet.

"Is something going on?" I dared to press, "You and Rin. Was there a fight?" I needed him to remember yesterday...

"No, not really," Hm, tough crowd. But this did answer my question. There was no fight, at least no argument.

I leaned over the back of the couch next to where he sat, and watched the television for a few seconds. Some re-runs of Naruto. I swear, that orange ninja is so stupid. Seriously, who doesn't notice the taste of expired milk?

My gaze turned towards him as the question burned my throat, like a vampire trying to pray. "How much do you like Rin?" I thought he as going to die. I saw his head turn slightly to the right, away from me, and I saw his muscles go on automatic defence. He was saying more than he let on.

"She's my sister,"

My gaze narrowed as I tried to look him in the face. "Just a sister, Len? I'm an observer. I notice more than you can ever let on. I've seen your body tense around her, and I've seen you jealous. Don't deny it," I took a breath. I chose my words carefully, and tried to keep on a question-statement level. I wouldn't let my voice rise. "You love her more than that,"

The silence was almost killing as neither of us spoke a single word. I don't even think he could. The drink that he was holding nearly dropped to the floor as I saw him freeze. It was like he was a child caught in a cookie jar.

I could see his Caribbean blue eyes face mine. It seemed like a lost puppy. It was really cute, shota even, unlike him in his glasses (I'm ashamed to look at someone this way, but he's actually kind of hot in his reading glasses). Something in the back on my mind rearranged. Len, he was no longer the heart breaking playboy. No, he was a good student who was smart, obedient and kind. But his love for his sister made him hide behind the Player's Mask- behind a stubborn face- and a playboy lifestyle.

I felt sorry for him somewhat. He never asked for this and here it was in his face. But I was a simple observer. Who was I to interfere? "I'm not going to tell," a soft, reassuring smile appeared on my face. "It's not mine to tell, anyway,"

The smile on my face grew wider as my second side started to show. My innocent side that I only remember having before my life took a sudden turn. One I kept and hid for so long, only showing it to the friends that I still needed to gain, an Zeus-y. "It's pretty cute, actually,"

I was never for incest or anything of the sort. To me, my morals, and the way I was raised, it was wrong and taboo. That didn't mean I'd shun the people who were part of it, but it was still wrong.

But the thought of Yellow Princess and her twin together, it just... they belonged. Besides, love comes in many different ways, and its not their fault that their feelings grew. Not their fault they were born from the same parents.

* * *

><p>"Alright, you got the violin. Wait! Go down the hall- take a left. There, in the girl's bathroom, there's some music sheets,"<p>

"Is it important?"

"Of course it's important! You get one of the most powerful weapons. There, see it? Under the toilet," My blue eye was glued to the screen as the Xbox 360 was played. Being quite familiar with the side quests, I decided to help Player while he struggled finding all the easter eggs.

Fallout three was one of my favorite games, even though I never made it out to meet the robot president. My head turned to Zeus who lay on his back on the seat beside me, his legs sticking up in the air. His head rested in my lap as his crystal eyes remained half closed. It was cute and funny to me how his pink tongue stuck out lazily to the side of his darkened muzzle. His long canines hugged his lip, one sticking out making him look like a vampire puppy. It was only my shepherd who loved to cuddle in my lap, yet would attack anyone who sent one bad thought in my direction.

My hand rubbed up and down, scratching that special spot that made his hind leg shake. His german tail wagged eagerly, and I couldn't help but laugh my bell laugh. My attention was caught off guard as Zeus flipped over onto his legs, jumping off the couch and looked at the door with ears perked. My head turned to look at what he was looking at, and that's when Mrs. Nisa, Mr. Rock and Rin walked into the room and to the kitchen with grocery bags galore.

I smiled at Rin and waved, and looked and tried to catch the scent of what might be in the bags. Oranges and bananas were the fruits, the soaps were banana and orange scented, with some strawberry in there, and some other things that most families would get during a grocery shopping spree. But how many bananas and oranges does this family eat?

Well, I guess that's Rin and Len for you.

A small scrunch was sounded as all the plastic bags landed on the top of the kitchen counter. I leaned over the back of the couch with my arms folded as my knees were on the seat; I watched them. There was a lot of bags, that was for sure.

"Would you guys like any help, Mrs. Nisa?" I asked. With the signal in the form of a nod, I made my way over to help. Yellow Princess, however, took this as an opportunity to flee from the kingdom of noisy plastic bags. She made her way to the couch, plopping down, slouching, and munching on her favorite food. Though, I could honestly care less about how lazy the bowed blonde was. My head turned to Mrs. Nisa and her husband as I put the groceries away, where I thought they belonged

"I already tutored Len today while you were all shopping,"

Lie. Of course it was a lie. But the Player, I just couldn't stand his or anyone's torture. "So, he's free for tonight. Rin still needs her lesson, though,"

I could feel her eyes turn on me the moment I mentioned her lesson, her alone, suffering schooling alone. It burned, to be honest; and I could have sworn I heard the princess scowl. I'm sorry, your highness. But the very last thing I want is you two to end up making out or end up having sex. Knowing the way you two act around each other, unsupervised... No, you're in this alone girl.

* * *

><p>"You're almost there, Rin. But you're missing a letter," I was proud of Yellow Princess thus far. It's only been three hours, and she learned the English alphabet. At least, except for one.<p>

L.

It's kind of hard to understand why almost all these people have trouble with the simple 'el' sound. It was easy to tell she was frustrated. "Try again. Say it like 'el'. You know, like the letters E and L put together,"

It was a strange motion for her tongue, and she did not like it. The sound that she made sounded once again too much like an R. My eyes turned to Zeus, who almost seemed to be laughing at the bowed girl's failed attempts. A sigh escaped my lips as I turned to face her highness. "That's as close as we're going to get," And she got up, seeing the chance to run away. She turned and started moving-

"Rin!" I called, causing her to sigh and stop in her place. I know, it was going on eight and we're both tired. She was so close to getting away too, but not on my watch. I could see her mouth some words as her glare got to me too. Either it spelled out 'kill me now' or more likely 'bloody murder'. But no matter what it was, Yellow Princess was not happy.

Getting up, I made my way over to where she stood and reluctantly handed her a packet. "Homework," I heard her groan.

"Practice writing and saying each letter ten times. And no procrastinating; I'm making sure Len keeps an eye on you," I knew Len would keep an eye on her... my only worry being Len's worth of self control. And as she turned away to her room, I called after her. "And your L's need some extra work,"

Man, did I feel like an old, crabby teacher. I don't think I like it.

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>  
>Across from my room, I could hear the slam of a door- most likely the result of my Rin. Yes, I've grown quite fond of calling her mine. I really wish she would be, but the taboo was just too great. But, did that really matter at all?<p>

I shook my head.

Even if it was true, the bastard Kaito was with her, and imagine the fight that would bring. Oh, how I hated that name. Acid, mixed with the strongest vile was that name. I could feel the crunch of my fists curling as my knuckles grew red again. But it didn't really matter. It was only-

_Knock Knock. Knock._

"Um, Len? May I come in?" It was my tutor's voice.

I shook my current thought away, until I realized there was no need. My secret was out, at least to this one person. "Come in,"

She made her way inside quietly, as if she wasn't trying to bother me. She wasn't quite the creepy stalker I thought she first was. "Still mad about the blue guy, huh?" Her voice was gentle.

"Yeah," I nodded, feeling some of the anger return. I notice her presence grew closer to me, but not quite anywhere near my personal space.

"Len, could you do me a favor?" she gave me no time to reply. I could tell she was trying to get off the subject. "Rin has some homework, and I need you to make sure she gets it done. Besides, we both know you weren't actually taught the lesson, so maybe you can catch up," Her blue-green eyes looked at me and she smiled softly. It was strange seeing Gumi so friendly and open.

"Sure," was my reply. I was getting to spend some time with Rin. My stomach exploded into butterflies as I realized the situation. Alone, with my sister, in any room. Mother and Father left already for some late night work...

"Len," I saw her hand waving in front of my face as heat rushed up my face. My face turned to hers.

Her head shook sadly. "Len, please. If anyone else was here, I wouldn't be asking you," Her voice seemed concerned. "Len, I know about you and Rin, and please do not do anything stupid. I ask you to use as much self control as you can. You're not a true playboy. I know you can be a good student, and have plenty of control," Her body turned to walk out the door after some silence to make sure I understood. She waited for a second and spoke one last reply. "I have to get back home. So I'll warn you now. You two will in fact be alone in the house. Control yourself," She sounded just like a mom.

I nodded to her. "I got it," and I saw her leave, and soon heard the front door close as well. Several deep breaths. First, I needed to calm down my heart, my stomach, my mind, my hormones, and my energy. Then, I needed to walk into Rin's room...

I was already loosing the battle.

* * *

><p>I opened the door to my sister's room. There was no need to knock; she always walks into my room and I do the same. Why is now any different? The question caused even more little crawlies to swarm around in my stomach. I tried to ignore it as I saw my Rin, sitting crossed leg on the bed trying to pronounce strange syllables. Then she tossed it to the side and laid down, hands behind her head on the pillow in defeat. I shook my head and smiled.<p>

"Tsk tsk. What do you hope accomplish by doing that dear sister?" I teased. To be honest, it was fun messing with her sometimes. I could see her sit up, grumbling and pouting at me.

"What do you want?" I knew she wasn't happy.

"Just doing my part of the bargain," I shrugged and made my way over to her, sitting beside her.

Sparks ran through me as I felt her so close. Her scent taunted me to take a few bites.

Focus, Len...

Her face mimicked fake hurt as she did a huge gasp. "You were in on this?" Her hand moved to where her heart would be, as if a bullet had ran through it. A smile crept up my face as she teased me.

We laughed. It had been so long since we had been able to sit down like this and laugh about the simplest things. It hasn't happened since we were little, at least until Mother shoved us apart. We used to be close, shared every single thing. We even slept together when we were little. But everything changed when we were separated, and it was never the same. Almost as if we were divided by more than just rooms.

Our laughter stopped and I started to grow awkward as we just looked at each other. I needed control so badly right now. I was failing. So I turned my head to the homework our tutor had assigned to her. My hand reached for it.

"Let's see," I said, acting as if I knew something. I saw 26 strange symbols, wondering what they are. I turned to Rin. "So, what are you having trouble with?"

"Some stupid English letter," of course, dear sister. "L. Dang! I still can't say it,"

And so I tried. Rin ended up laughing and I scowled at her.

"You're worse than I am!" And her laughter continued.

"Is that so?" A smirk appeared on my face as I suddenly lost all control. Papers aside, I pushed her down onto the bed, arms above her head. I kneeled over her with my hands holding her arms down. My eyes met hers; ours were exactly the same. Yet, I could see the beauty that hers held. They were such a wonderful shade of blue that not even mine held. I could feel her breath on my skin as everything just grew out of control.

I felt my lips press against hers softly, causing much resemblance to the night before. But this time, I couldn't let go of this moment. Instead, I grabbed it and tried to make it mine. I could feel the kiss we share grow somehow stronger as I lingered, savoring her taste. It was sweet, much sweeter than anyone else I have ever been close to. Sweeter even than Miku.

And this time I was sure of it. My arms had lost its power to hold her down, but she didn't make any attempt to stop me. Opposite of what I expected, her lips pressed against mine. Now I had no regrets of doing what I was, and no longer did I hold back. The forbidden fruit continued to tempt us. My tongue touched the bottom of her lip, and I could feel her mouth open almost immediately.

I couldn't help but explore the inside of her mouth, taking in her taste of oranges and everything nice. I could feel her hot breath. I could hear her muffled moan. I could feel her arms wrap around me as everything grew intense.

I knew we should stop.

I knew we had to before we went too far past the line.

But we had already passed the line.

It was far too late.

Our bodies were separated quickly as we heard the sound of the car approaching, and the sound of the front door closing. Mother and Father were home, and they'd be up here any second. We quickly untangled ourselves as Rin grabbed the forgotten and discarded homework. We looked each other in the eyes-our identical eyes, before turning away. I could feel heat rush up my face. I couldn't look at my sister after what had happened, or I might have lost control again.

And with the awkward silence, I knew my sister was feeling the same way.

We glanced at each other once more before burying out faces into the pieces of paper. Dang parents had to ruin everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>  
>I laughed as Len tried to make that funny el sound that Gumi kept trying to teach me. He sounded like a dying fish. "You're worse than I am!" I tried to fight through the laughter, but this was all too funny. How could you resist something like that?<p>

I looked him in the eyes as a smirked appeared on his face. "Is that so?" It was all so quick. I could feel him on top of me, pinning me down. I felt helpless, lost, but I didn't struggle. In fact, I don't think I wanted to struggle against him. My heart beat grew faster and started to drum against my rib cage, causing such a strange reaction in the pit of my stomach. My mind was fogged. Now, I really did not want to struggle against this.

It was again like the night before. Before any protest or thought could be made, I felt his lips against mine. His lips, with the soft taste of bananas and something else. This time I would not be held victim though. Without much will I could only kiss him back with as much passion and lust as he was giving me. I knew this was growing to far, but I was always the disobedient child. I didn't really care. Nothing else existed but us. The desire that burned up in me so long, the desire I never knew I had, was un-caged at this exact moment.

Almost immediately I gave into his will. My mouth opened as I felt him ask for permission, and I was to give him it. I could feel his hot breath, and it was just mind-melting. A moan escaped- muffled- by me. Butterflies danced in my heart as its beat drummed in my ears. Sparks flew up and down my body, wanting to be touched. And it was a wish I desperately wanted to be granted.

And I didn't want to take no for an answer.

At least until I heard the front door close.

Mom and Dad would be here, home, after a late night's work. And the first thing they'd do? Check on us. I could feel us quickly separate, and I felt so cold and alone after his touches left me. We looked away from each other as we thought about the moment that was just shared between us. I bent down and grabbed the discarded homework on the ground.

We shared one last glance, looking into those deep and thoughtful eyes of his, before looking at the homework. My cheeks were hot, and I knew that I was blushing madly. I tried to will it away as we pretended we were working on homework. Three knocks, and Mother came in the room.

"How's homework going?" She asked. Obviously, the green-haired teen had filled her in on the news of the lesson.

"It's fine," Len filled in for me. I honestly didn't think I could speak. He faced Mom and smiled.

"She's a bit... slow on the homework,"

I glared at his statement. I may not be an English native, but at least I learn some things quickly. I hit him on the back of the head with my hand. He whimpered as his hand went to the wound I had inflicted. "Baka," I growled at him.

Mom could only shake her head and walked out of the room. Once alone, the thought of the moment we shared together came back to mind. Then I thought about Kaito... The boyfriend who was always so kind and nice to me. The ice cream wonder who loved to take me out for treats and loved to be by my side. It didn't seem fair to him. Most importantly, it didn't seem fair to me.

Why in God's name did I have to go and fall in love with my brother- my twin! I sighed and looked at Len.

He seemed to have got the message and left. Though, I saw his eyes before he had left. They were so sad- so forlorn. I got up, and headed into his room.

The door was cracked as I peaked in, and saw him punching the wall. It wasn't loud, just... it was heartbreaking. I didn't like seeing him upset. It made me feel worse- all icky inside. I don't know if it was twin telepathy or who knows, but i didn't like it. I walked up to him, grabbing his hand before he could damage it any more. I gently put a kiss on his bandaged knuckles before looking him deep into the eyes.

"How long?" I could only ask. It was cheesy, cliche, but it seemed right to ask. I needed to know...

"For some years," His gaze turned away from mine. I took my hand and made him face me. I honestly didn't know what to say. I was honestly confused myself, but that didn't matter right now. Our eyes seemed to send a message to each other.

A small kiss was planted on our lips. It wasn't rough or lustful like that last one was. Just soft and tender, and reassuring. I smiled as we looked into each other's eyes once again. For now, I had forgotten about Kaito, and I didn't want him in my mind.

All I needed was my Player right now.


	5. Why Don't You Know?

**Yay Updates!  
>Sorry this chapter took so long. I tried to make the forgiveness more believable without making a whole new chapter. I still think that the forgiveness was still a bit rushed, especially since I looked up people's opinions online, but it was a lot, lot better than before. So, there is new material in there at the ending. =D<strong>

**Question of the Chapter:  
>Would you, as Rin, forgive Len in this chapter?<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>  
>During the whole night I held his hand.<p>

Maybe it was strange, maybe it wasn't acceptable by other people, but maybe it was fated to be.

All last night, all of right now in mid-consciousness, My blue haired, ice cream loving person who I came to call boyfriend was forgotten. Maybe it seemed too soon to fall in love with my brother, but I've known him longer- been and lived and experienced life with him longer- than Kaito...

Memories of him and I flooded my not-so-awake mind. Ever had one of those days were you thought or did something, but you weren't really awake to remember it? Well, yeah. That's kind of what I'm like right now, but the inner Rin? Um, is there such a thing? Anyway, the Inner Me thought about the night before.

We shared a kiss. Not lustful, but still passionate and just as sweet, thought I think I'll stick as oranges as my favorite flavor...

* * *

><p>I smiled as we looked into each others eyes once again. For now, I had forgotten about Kaito, and I didn't want him in my mind. The silence seemed to grow and it grew slightly uncomfortable. Len, however, being the great student went to grab my homework. When I saw it, and I swear it whispered 'I'm going to kill you,' to me, I gave it such a dirty glare and plopped onto Len's bed, which actually seemed comfier than mine.<p>

"Come on, Rin. Here, I'll help you," He nudged the papers dangerously towards my no-homework zone.

"Yeah. Help me meet my grave," I looked up at him, giving my most stubborn pout. "It's worse than Dad's cooking!"

I couldn't quite see what was in his eyes. Hopelessness? A soft chuckle? I saw a smirk. "What are you thinking...? I grew suddenly afraid of his idea.

And for the second time that night he pushed me back on the bed so I couldn't struggle. I didn't know what to expect this time, so why should I struggle? But he didn't kiss me, or do anything nice. He looked me straight into my blue eyes. "I'll bury all the oranges in this house until that homework is done," His face had the evilest smile, at least for a shota.

I couldn't help but gasp, adding to the drama. And I really did gasp. "You! You wouldn't," I glared at him. He wouldn't dare, would he? He handed me the paper and I regretfully took it, gulping and looking at the symbols. I glared at Mr. Know-it-all to help me. "So?"

He sweat dropped. My eyes narrowed. "You didn't learn any lesson, did you...?" No words. "Why you little!" and I tackled him, and we both fell to the floor. But we laughed. We laughed and got up, separating ourselves.

0o0o0o

It was nearing ten, and I glanced at Len. I had to go back to my own room, and I felt as I felt when we were ten. When we were separated from one another. I felt cold, alone, and I didn't like it. And as if we were ten, I turned to my Len. "I don't want to sleep alone tonight," My eyes looked into his as if they were a mirror.

He remember that night as well, and came up to me. His arms wrapped around me from behind. "Why not, dear princess?"

Those eyes reflected something just so nice. "I'm afraid of monsters,"

His smile brightened as he looked at me. His hand took my face gently as it rubbed against my cheek. It was comforting. "Isn't that a bit silly, my dear sister?"

Blue eyes were absorbed into those who were so much like themselves. A soft kiss concluded the memory.

And we held hands as we slept.

* * *

><p>The eyelids of mine that were once closed, I could feel them reluctantly open and blink slowly once and twice, before waking to full reality. Sunlight from the room's windows- no; Len's room windows- hit my face and a disappointed groan escaped my lips. If it could be helped, I'd never wake up to early. I never get people who do. My face found its destination of a pillow and buried itself in there to block out the harmful and deadly rays of the sunlight. I felt a hand nudge me, but I didn't dare budge. I wanted my imaginary world...<p>

"How you manage to sleep your life away, I'll never know," I recognized the chuckle that echoed throughout the room. My head turned to the form that lay beside me. Len. He looked so cute with his hair down, some stray bangs covering the eyes so identical to mine, yet so beautiful. But I could only pout at him and once more buried my face in the fluffiness of the pillow. His hand nudged me once more.

"Go away Len." I grumbled. My hand tossed without direction towards my blonde brother as if to shoo him away, or slap him. Though, it was the wrong answer.

My laughter echoed throughout the room and I curled up, trying to escape the fingers that caused the source of the my squirming and tickles. I saw Len's face with a deep smirk of smugness. In reaction I rolled over, and the next thing I knew I was flying out of bed. But I wasn't going down that easily! I grabbed him arm and pulled him down with me, both of us falling. We landed with a thud on the floor, but it didn't really hurt. We laughed at the atmosphere in the room; the first time we had ever laughed or belonged like this since we were children.

I looked up to see him on top of me; heat and redness crawled up my face as I was sure I bloomed into a bright blush. Whether it was several seconds or several minutes, it didn't really matter. We stayed like that, at least until there was a very unwelcoming noise.

Some knocks on the front door, and a welcoming bark from a large dog.

Swiftly we broke apart, me patting my orange nightgown to be free from any dust (a habit of mine when I fall on the floor). Our faces found one another's and a smile formed from our lips. My face took glances down the hallway to see if anyone was in sight. If no one was present, maybe I could make my way down and manage to make my way to my room. And besides that, being in Len's room would be easy to notice, especially with the Observer here. To mu luck, no one was present in the hallway, and made my way to my orange door with the ninja skills I possessed.

* * *

><p>I managed to put on my groggiest face, which wasn't very hard with me waking up so early. Yes, eight-thirty was way too early for my taste. Looking over, I saw Len sitting on the couch, watching some TV show that I could really care less about with the large beast. Though I have to admit, the boy did look cute with his reading glasses; who am I kidding? He was hot. And the bangs in his eyes. How my hands ached to push the hair out of his face...<p>

"Earth to Rin!" my attention was caught by the girl who gave me death in the form of paper. I looked at her, curious of what she could possibly want during my drooling over Len. "Didn't you hear me? I said I brought some Pan Dulce!" she held up the bags and smiled childishly.

"Pan- what?" It sounded so French and completely not Japanese.

"Mexican Pastries! They're really good, trust me," Nothing is really good unless it taste like oranges...

But it was breakfast, and it was free for the most part. I sighed and grabbed the weird looking piece of bakery, orange of course. It was round bread, covered in little crumbly squares that nearly blocked out the bread from view. I plopped down on the couch next to Len and took a bite hesitantly. I was shocked, to say the least. It tasted slightly like oranges (slightly), and was really sweet. All those squares, yes, were sugar. Though, it wasn't the best thing in the world.  
>With my orange juice gone along with my foreign breakfast, I walked over to hear the conversation with Mom and Gumi. What punishment could be beheld on me now?<p>

"Rin has really done more than I expected," That was hurtful. "I thought that she could use a break. She had been working very hard, and has gotten very far in her English,"

Mom didn't seem to be impressed. She gave the green haired girl some bit of a questioning face. "That wasn't part of our deal, though,"

But she tried to press on. "Mrs. Nisa, I know what I mean. But it took me a few months to get as far as Len and Rin did when I was back in the Americas. I really mean they are far ahead, and I know how hard studying can be. Please, Mrs. Nisa, can you give the two a break?"

"Alright," I didn't realize I was holding my breath until I let it out in a relieved sigh. The first thing I did? I made my way over to my cell phone and dialed the number.

"Hello? Rin?" It was Miku's voice. Just the person I needed.

"Miku, gather the girls. I'm free for the day!" I cheered. It was a miracle that the girl that tutored my brother and I could be on our side. I waited after Miku's cheering died down.

"Really! That's great! We'll be over by ten!" That didn't give me much time. Only a half hour.

"Alright," I said before hearing the buzz of a dropped call. Miku was always so eager, but then again, this was the first time in a while that I was free.

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>  
>The girl with the red goggles and the giant dog made her way over to me. Rin had left, out the door in a hurry after Miku, Luka, Miki, and the rest of the girls. So right now, I was basically alone. I sighed as I looked at the girl who seemed to have a question on her mind.<p>

"How'd it go with Rin?" She asked me. I sighed, but she knew it wasn't a bad sigh. She smiled and almost laughed. "So, she's alright with it?"

"Yeah," I said, not really wanting her to know too much. I remembered the night before when we tried to start the homework.

"You need to be careful, Len," the girl spoke to me.

I looked up, a question written on my face. "What do you me-?"

"I mean, Rin is still officially with Kaito. And you. You're the Player. You're with many girls, and some of them would murder you if they found out you stuck to one girl. Not to mention Red Warrior..." Her voice trailed off as she looked at me with a concerned look. Wait, who was Red Warrior? Meiko? Either way, I could feel my ego and my feelings fall as I realized the sad truth. I could never be with my Rin. Then something appeared right it beside me. It was a card?

She sighed. "I feel like I'm in some cheesy love story," she said, while no one here realized the ironic truth. "Maybe you need this more than I do,"

My eyes scanned the card that I had taken from her. This wasn't really helping my problem at all, but for some reason, holding the card made me think. It made me think of Rin, and my love for her. It made me forget the tabooness of the act, and it made me forget about any others.

"The Ace of Hearts," I glanced up at the girl standing in front of me. "Just try to remember it, okay?"

0o0o0o

My eyes glanced at the sleeping form beside me; her breath came in and out in simple, quiet patters, signaling that she was asleep. Guilt crept up on me and made me feel sick. Down right sick. The stomach of mine twisted and bent in many ways and forms, turning inside out and not in a good way, either. Though my fingers twisted through her long, aqua hair, I was still not at ease.

I was supposed to be home a few hours ago. I came over here to talk with the girl I ended up sleeping with. My intention was to cut off the connection between us, but it only got turned around. When I had walked it, I had told her I wanted to talk. But that's not how things went.

_"But Lenny-kins," she whined. She walked closer towards me. She had that certain nightgown on that was way too thin, and I turned my head away for once._

_"Miku. I can't,"_

_"Why not?" Her body was pressed up against mine, her eyes pleading and begging for me. "It's not Rin, is it?"_

_I kept calm. "It sort of is,"_

_"Don't worry," she whispered. Her mouth was right beside my ear, and her breath was taunting me. But I struggled to keep control. "She won't find out about us," With that she took my lips and led me onto her bed._

Things went even more downhill. The phone rang it's tune while I was wide awake at four in the morning. Hesitant- I didn't want to pick up and answer. Instinct won the battle as I picked up and finally answered the number I never wanted to call.

"Len?" The voice on the other end, the one I knew so well, it seemed to heartbroken. I could hear the soft hiccup of tears that found its way into the already forsaken and betrayed voice. A lump that would not leave grew in my throat.

"Rin," Of course she'd know where I was. There was no need of her to ask. But she still hung up, and I could only stare unto nowhere. Only the night before we had shown, expressed, and admitted the forbidden love we shared for one another. And now... The phone's empty noise was all that could be heard as a tear fell down my cheek.

Slowly I rose, careful not to wake the one who helped cause my mistake. My clothes were then gathered and put on. I walked out of the room and the house, careful not to wake anyone. The cold air from the outside night on my face didn't comfort me even now. I just walked what I thought to be aimlessly- what was in reality the long way to my home. I needed to talk to Rin. I needed to set things right. But after what I had done on this night?

The Ace of Hearts Burned in my Mind

Imagination, twin telepathy, or whatever, the image of Rin sewed itself to my brain. Her bow remained off and she remained in her orange pajamas. But she was sitting on my vacant bed, hugging herself with tears staining her cute face. Her heart was shattered in the short time I loved her truly. A spike- it felt like one ran through my own heart at this moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Observer's P.O.V<strong>  
>Normally, I'd be home by now, being so late into the night, but Rin needed me right now. Len wasn't home by ten, so we both knew then where he had gone off to.<p>

Yellow Princess. I never saw anyone so heartbroken, so cold as of now. And as she sat, curled on her brother's empty bed with empty tears, I could only hold and comfort my friend in my arms.

Her tears, the clear liquid fell and never stopped, and I felt helpless.

Anger surged through her at one particular moment. At the other end of the room was a small dent in the wall, followed by the shattered remains on her phone on the floor that had been caused by the force of hitting the wall. "Why did he do such a thing?" She sobbed.

I honestly did not know what I could say to comfort my friend. "Rin, he hasn't truly loved before. He doesn't know how to act,"

Her reply was sharp and cold, like shattered glass, and remained biased on her emotions. "That gives him no reason,"

My head was bowed. I couldn't find any other reasons besides that one. Silence continued to hang over us, with Rin's hiccups being the only thing that broke it. The moon was bright outside, shining in plenty of light and giving the night a dreary feel.

"I know," I broke the silence. And I continued to hold her for as long as she needed me. Zeus, he was cuddled beside her highness, trying to give her comfort in the form only animals could. But even this would not help completely.

It wasn't long until the princess cried herself to sleep; she was tucked in and fully sleeping. At least by the sound of her breathing. My shepherd remained by her side, a head on the blonde's shoulder and resting ever so lightly. A single sigh escaped my lips and I fled to the living room, where my insomnia kicked in. I managed to pull up a nice of game of Zelda: Majora's Mask.

Finally- by the time I freed myself from being a small, helpless deku and received its mask, I heard the front door and close with a small click. Len had arrived, I need not look. "You broke her," I've never known my voice to be so cold or hateful.

"I know," his voice meanwhile was neutral, as if he had used so much emotion that it had all run dry.

Game paused, I made my way to the rightly deserved playboy and punched him in the face as hard as I could. Whether it hurt or not, I could care less. His hand went to his cheek where the punch had made contact, but he made no movement to retaliate. Instead, he looked as if he was about to speak, and I knew what would happen next.

"Excuses make everything worse, Player," venom stained my words, "I'm not the one you need to talk to anyway,"

With nothing else to be said, I left him to his own thoughts and continued my game.

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>  
>Words can hurt too.<p>

Reluctantly, I made my way up the stairs after many moments of complete and utter hateful silence. I sighed as I creaked open the door to my room, seeing my resting princess in my bed, along with the dog. Making my way over slowly to the bed, I kept an eye on the dog, who seemed to watch my every move. My hand slipped to gently hold Rin's.

"Rin, I'm sorry," I could feel my eyes water with the memory of that childish Miku, who tempted me the night I tried to tell her no. The thumb of my hand rubbed that back of her hand. "There's no excuse, no reason for me to do such a thing,"

I could feel the warm, salty liquid flow down my face to the bed below. It was several moments of watching my twin sleep soundlessly, that stretched onto an eternity. "What I did was unforgivable," slowly I bend down, and with butterfly gentleness, kissed her small fingers.

Then I rose about to leave, but not before I gave another glance at the girl I loved and betrayed, not bothering to wipe the tears away from my face.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you, my princess,"

My hand turned to the doorknob. And as the door crept open I felt arms wrap around me from behind. I heard the soft sound of silent sobbing coming from this figure. Instinct led me to turn around and hold her with tight arms, as if to protect her from any outside harm. My hand ran through her soft, silky hair.

"Why?" Her voice sounded the same as it did when it echoed from my phone- sad, forsaken and alone.

I let my head rest on the top of hers, trying to think of anything that could let her see my regret. But nothing came to my mind. So I just spoke.

"I'm sorry, my princess," I started out, "I never meant to hurt you. I tried to tell her no, but..." My voice trailed off as I separated from my sister enough to look her in our mirrored eyes.

Hers were full of confusion and betrayal.

Guilt, sorrow, and anger swirled through my pounding head, confusing my heart and my mind. I was guilty because I had stayed with the aqua-haired girl, even when I had been accepted by Rin; here she was, crying and utterly destroyed. I was sorrowful because I regret what I have done, and most likely crushed what was just starting.

And I was angry because I had let myself do such a thing. I had gone to Miku's house to end my connections with her. But instead I get myself caught up in her persuasive words. And sure, she may have actually tried to persuade me, but it was I who heeded her words.

"Why?" her voice asked once more, sending my mind searching for excuses. But I couldn't find any.

Instead, her simple word continued to ring in my head and in my ears. The cold betrayal and even the hint of anger burned my hearing. But I finally answered.

"I don't know,"

"You _don't know_?" The tears rushed faster down Rin's face as she took a step away from me. Her voice started to grow. "How don't you know?"

"I just don't know. I walked over to her house going to stop everything, and then..." Ever so slowly I started to lose control of the emotions that swirled inside the pit of my stomach. What started out as a soft whisper grew almost to full-blown yells. "I just don't know, okay! I made a mistake! Not even that. I perfectly ruined everything, just when it started to begin. What do you want me to do? I already messed things up enough, alright?"

"Len-"

I looked away from her and turned my back, staring at nothing but the door. My voice was nothing more than a whisper. "Rin, I'm sorry. I wish you could know how sorry I was. But I know you probably can't forgive me. I know you won't,"

"Len,"

"Rin," I refused to face her. My hand reached for the door. "I would promise not to do it again. I would do anything for you, no matter what it meant. I'd do anything to earn your forgiveness. But I did something so terrible. Why I did? I don't know. I can't tell you, Rin, because I just don't know why! Maybe it was because she was so much like you. Maybe it was because I was confused. Maybe it was because I don't know how to act.

"I'd give anything to let you know how sorry I am. I'd give anything to let you know how low I feel right now. I'd give anything if it meant you could forgive me, even if it meant killing myself. But I messed up, and now I can't.

"What separated us, Rin?" I asked after some silence. "It wasn't just walls that separated us, Rin. It wasn't just separate rooms that made us two. What was it that made us split so far apart? What made me reach for others in such a way that I couldn't have anyone near? In such a way that I couldn't even have you, my sister, my closest friend, near?"

"I don't know," She whispered.

"I'm sorry," I whispered once again, not sure if she was able to hear me. I barely heard it myself. "I can't say anything for what I have done to you. I still love you, as hard as that is for you to believe. Even though I shattered everything we had, I still love you. And I understand that you might not,"

"Len, would you really do anything? Just for my forgiveness?" Her voice spoke up after a second.

I answered without a second thought. "Anything,"

"If I told you to kill her?"

I hesitated, but only for a split moment. "I'd do it right this minute,"

"What if I told you I hated you," her voice was soft, nearly in a whisper. "What if I told you I wanted you to leave, and never be near me again,"

"...I'd leave," No other thoughts were voiced. The room was silent, and no creature moved. When Rin decided said nothing more, that was when I finally got the hint she was shoving at me. "Is this what you want me to do, Rin?"

"..." She gave no reply to me.

I turned the doorknob and prepared to walk out of the room. "I'll go pack,"

That's when I turned and started walking out the doorway and into the hall. But before I could take more than two steps, I felt arms around me, stopping me from going anywhere. Slowly I turned around, seeing Rin once again holding me. This confused me. Did she not just want me to leave?

"You stupid, stupid Len!" her voice cried out.

"But Rin-"

"I don't hate you. I don't want you to leave," she sobbed. Now I was clearly confused by her actions, but she answered me before I asked the question. "I don't want you to leave, and I know you don't want to leave forever, either. I never wanted you to leave. But I just needed to know if you would really do that. I need to know if you would do anything,"

"Rin,"

"I still hate what you did. Don't think I'll forget. But I guess I can forgive,"

'..."

"Len?"

"Thank you,"


	6. End of Innocence, Beginning of Hate

**Hey guys, It's Miko. Sorry it's been so long since I've updated this story, but I've been more focused on school and on my other story, Two Sides of the Devil's Coin. I'm almost done with that one though, so next on my list shall be this story, and then it shall be the sequal to TSotDC.**

**On another note, I need ideas for this story. What should happen in this story? Who should win in the end? Give me your ideas. I MEAN IT NOW!**

**On a third note, I'm becoming a vocaloid dubber on Youtube. I got my first dub done already! Look up Insanity English Dub. It should be by nojomoko, who is me. So ha!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Observer's P.O.V<strong>  
>I could only guess the dirt she had been digging on Player. And where had it all ended? Here we were on school grounds, Monday afternoon on the football field. A large crowd formed a perfect circle, impressively, around some group of people. I knew who was fighting, and to be perfectly honest, I was worried. Unlike what I had been before, I walked up to the commotion with Zeus quick on my trail, not wanting any harm caused to me from the heated battle. What I saw, Red Warrior stood her ground, feet firm on the earth beneath her. I should have walked away and gone home, since the bell already announced the end of the school day. Yet, I was glued.<p>

A punch flew its way to the blonde teen, and my body flinched. The force, strangely it was if I could feel it. Player went flying a few feet, and people from the crowd had to allow more room. The strength of that blow should have been enough to completely break his nose. Somehow- and a relieved sigh could only escaped my lips- he had recovered and slowly found his way back on his feet. He wasn't in good shape, either. How much longer could the blonde last?

I should step in to help, or at least do something. My friend was out there, getting hurt by one tough opponent. And if I didn't do something, I knew Rin would go in. And if Rin went to fight, I had the feeling that either things would get worse, or their secret would be exposed and then get worse. But I was afraid. I was too afraid to do anything. So, like the coward I was, I watched like the rest of the crowd. Only observing...

Player stumbled forward, most likely trying to run to land in a punch. But that was his mistake. Red Warrior turned in a sidestep to make Len pass, then grabbed his arm. It looked painful, as the skin around his arm grew slightly red and blue. She spun, making the victim in her grasp spin as well, and finally let him go. He landed, back into the wall. But not without sound. A small, terrifying yell escaped as he fell from the wall, slouched. By the way the wall was cracked, it almost looked like a cartoon... Maybe that was the end of Player.

Zeus finally had enough of the matters. A growl escaped his lips and he launched from where he stood, over the crowd. He landed on all fours in front of the Warrior, but not for long. He took off and made another leap to his target, fierce canines bared. The aim was to the neck, but his fangs missed their mark. Red Warrior tried to jump back, but her reaction was slow due to the change in attention. Instead, the sharp teeth of my companion struck her shoulder. Red started to slowly drip down the wound as the german shepherd backed up to gain distance. A confronting circle formed within the area, like a group of wolves.

But even as the dog aimed for the Warrior once more, it didn't ease my fears. Zeus, he didn't completely understand what was going on. All he knew was that I was in danger. All he knew was that my friend was in danger. All this he was doing, he thought he was going to protect me. But he didn't know about the opponent. He didn't know how much of an advantage she had over his simple, primitive instincts. This was all proven when the warrior grabbed the dog by the scruff of his neck...

_SLAM~_

And from there, my dog went flying- along with my heart. He landed on the ground far away from where we currently stood, head first into the hard ground, and I was the only one to turn my head to see the ball of fur. Unresponsive. That girl was strong, but a simple throw like that bringing down a previous-fighting dog? Several seconds spanned into many years. All I wanted was for him to get up, for anything to happen so that he'd move and wag his tail. It may have been my active imagination, but I had a feeling that maybe Zeus-y wouldn't be moving for a while...

Once more my attention moved (reluctantly) from the sight of my beaten dog to the scene of battle. Len was up once again, and I tried to see. The struggle was not easy for the Player to continue, that was for sure. Again, how strong was the Red Warrior? She didn't seem like an easy opponent, taking down both a boy and a fighting dog in a single strike...

And it ended again when the Warrior kicked gave an uppercut to the jaw, then ended with a punch to the abdomen. He doubled over in pain, kneeling on the ground, gasping for breath. A few drops of blood escaped his mouth as he coughed... And my eyes averted to the dog. He was getting up, and a saw a red line where a crack formed on his head. He was going in for another launch.

I couldn't handle any of this anymore. First, Len was trying to fend off his attacker, and is being beaten slowly into a bloody pulp. Next, faithful companion was thrown across the area and cracked his head on the hard ground. Now, both were trying to go on an offensive again. I knew well what would happen if that happened, though. My heart beat in my ears as I tried to swallow the hard lump in my throat. I was a coward, a craven little girl! I didn't even know the reason they fought. But if I didn't do something, things would get worse.

I summoned all of the Irish courage (with much difficulty, mind you), and stepped into the arena. Wait, was I stupid? What am I supposed to do? Punch her or something? I was already here, and I was regretting not thinking things through. But I opened my mouth, trusting that if I wasn't going to die here and now, she'd just kill me in another few minutes.

"Why the heck you even fighting?"

I felt like fainting, and I honestly never do. It was uncomfortable, with everyone's eyes on me. I could have sworn someone called me a stupid hippie, but I ignored it.

"Because that bastard's been playing us," She growled. I took a half step back, my stomach threatening to empty all of its contents. I knew I was showing weakness, so I tried to gather any courage that was stupid enough to stay in my body. "I'm tired of his shit,"

My mind went blank. Her attention was directed towards me. She took my revolution the wrong way, as she did earlier with the cell phone incident. Then, I recognized something I should have never missed. The horrid scent of sake hung slightly in the atmosphere around her. She wasn't in her right mind, if she even had one.

And soon, I was to find myself the next target.

She landed a punch that I was too slow to react, and I could feel the bone cracking around my right eye socket. The pain was all I could wrap my mind around... I just couldn't focus on anything else. But I was next tumbling backwards without knowing the cause of my sudden assault. Then, my back hit the wall with a huge force. Some sound similar of the banshee's escaped my lips. Oh, how the pain tortured me. I felt many waves of pure burning fire run up and down spine, melting my head and slowing the beat of my heart. I could feel my breath slow, and black surrounded my vision. Maybe it was the end? I couldn't tell when the once-burning pain started to turn into cold numbness...

Even my thoughts faded...

* * *

><p><strong>Kaito's P.O.V<strong>  
>Class was finally over. In the lockered hallways of the school, I was getting out some books needed for an upcoming essay, putting them easily into my backpack. And of course, my favorite ice cream hanging in my mouth. It was always what I needed after a tiring day of school work. And before class. And during lunch. If I didn't know better, I'd say I was addicted to the stuff.<p>

Good thing I'm not.

And as I gently push my locker door to a close and hear the gentle snap of a closed lock, I turned and smiled at the sight. Here was my little Orangei, coming up to see me. She was always cute in my eyes, with those nice green-blue eyes of hers and that blonde hair. It made my heart beat, and can dare say I think i loved her more than I did my ice cream. With my grin, I greeted her.

"Hey, my sweet," I spoke gently.

She smiled at me, but it didn't reach up to her eyes. Was something wrong? Maybe I'm just seeing things. Yeah. The ice cream was kind of old, anyway.

"Hey. Can I talk to you... in private?" Her voice was a bit hushed. Hm, this was odd, even for Rin.  
>I nodded without hesitation. "Of course,"<p>

For some reason, this deep feeling tugged at my stomach as we walked towards the end of the hallway. Many students had disappeared from the place mysteriously, but that wasn't what was on my mind. Rin walked with her head slightly low, and this worried my deeply. Was someone hurting my girlfriend?

Her voice was hesitant as she looked me in the eyes. I could see liquid forming in her blue eyes. "Kaito," she started out. I put a hand on her cheek, curious. The ice cream still stayed in my mouth.

"Is anyone hurting you?"

Her head shook no. I still wasn't convinced. "Kaito," she spoke my name again. "I... can't be with you anymore,"

My mind went completely numb. I couldn't think at the moment. I could feel my heart being stabbed over and over again with the same words that pierced and burned my mind. My voice spoke so dumbly, and I couldn't help it. I could feel my cheeks grow wet. "You're... breaking up with me?" She avoided my gaze.

"Yes," she finally said something after what had seemed like forever. And, after much silence as my mind tried to comprehend what the hell just happened, she walked away. Her form was blurred as tears burned my eyes, but I didn't care. I could hear my teeth grind together as I threw my ice cream at the wall in a fit of anger. She wasn't going to walk away, was she? Not after all that.

But when that fire passed, I didn't feel much. I felt colder than my favorite treats. My heart was numb, and I could only stand there dumbly as I remembered the words that took her away from me. It was the end, wasn't it?

"No, not yet," my voice growled.

* * *

><p><strong>Observer's P.O.V<strong>  
><em>Beep. Beep. Beep.<em>

It never ends. That sound, that beeping sound, it won't end. It's annoying, but at least I know, somehow, that I'm alive.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

But for how much longer...?

_Beep. Beep. Beep..._

I started to wander in my mind. Of course human beings weren't meant to last, that was only nature. But, was there really life after one dies? I know I might have to take a leap of faith if something took a wrong turn, but...

_Beep. Beep._

If I try to imagine my soul flying out of my body, I just can't. It's just still darkness. What if there's nothing after you die? Then you just stop existing, and you just disappear? But then what happens to your thoughts? I guess you can't think anymore if you don't exist. It's confusing to think about, much less trying to imagine. It hurts my brain...

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

And my mother? My brother? Will I ever see them again, and will they greet me? I can imagine that. "Hey sucker, guess who's dead!" I could imagine my brother laughing, giving me a punch in the shoulder. Maybe watching heaven clouds? Or looking down to Earth, slugging each other at every P.T. Cruisers and Slugbugs, and me whining when my mother gets every one. Or maybe God'll join in, winning because he can spot everything. That, or he might give us a break.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I wonder how Jesus would react at losing the game.

_Beep._

I can see that now. He never loses... But, I'm growing tired. I'm too tired to think anymore. Maybe... I should just sleep... Yes... Sleep... sounds good right now...

_Beeeep..._

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>  
>I rushed to the hospital as fast as I could, with Luka and Miku close behind. We had all heard the news from Neru, passing it quickly along through her phone. And it wasn't only her. Everyone around the school had the whole scene described, and I felt sickened. I felt so sickened that my Len, my twin, my lover was in the hospital in serious condition was a fight with the drunken Meiko. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, flying down the street. I didn't care about the people's faces, I didn't care if the two kept behind me. I only wanted to see Len.<p>

Quickly, quickly, I ran up to the counter. The block of the desk stopping my rushing speed with a jolt, my mind being on high, I looked at the attendant.

"Is... is Len Kagamine here?" I asked. I could feel the presence of Miku and Luka beside me, panting for breath.

A few types on her keyboard seemed to be so slow. Come on, lady. I needed to see if my brother was okay. Scratch that. I needed him to be okay. Waiting, waiting. I was never known for patience.

"Unit four, room 76,"

I nodded, dashing off to the elevator to see my twin. With my friends beside me, I couldn't focus on their attempts to calm me down. I didn't really care about anything else. My heart beat in my throat as I tried not to imagine the worse. But I was failing. Broken arms, broken ribs, brain damage... It all burned in my mind. I nearly jumped as the mature woman whom was my friend put a hand on my shoulder.

"Len will be fine," She tried to reassure me.

Fine my ass. No one who faced an enraged, drunken Meiko could survive for long... I could feel a shudder run down my spine. And it was a cold, fearful one.

Once the elevator stopped, I ran out like an animal in a cage. I couldn't stand there much longer. I ran, glancing at rooms left and right until a sudden halt interrupted my marathon. I stared at the door. Room 76. At least until I fell forward, face into the ground with the aqua-haired girl on top of me. I grumbled, slightly forgetting my current train of thought.

"Miku!" I growled.

She quickly got up. I swear I saw some kind of anime sweat mark on her. "Eh-heh... Heh..." And with a hand, offered me up. I should have taken the opportunity to take her down with me, and so did. And she came down with a squeal. And, dusting myself off after getting up, I smirked evilly at the little girl.

"And that's what you get," I said, sticking my tongue out. The aqua haired girl could only get up, glaring at me with such eyes.

"Oh, it's war!"

"Rin, Miku, have you forgotten?" Luka stepped in quickly.

I lowered my head in shame, but not before giving a quick stick-of-the-tongue to the spoiled girl over there. Then I turned to face his room. Sighing, I walked in carefully. I wasn't really prepared for much of a sight. His hair was covered slightly by bandages that turned red over time. I could see some bandages on his upper body as well (and blushing at the fact that he was not wearing any shirt). Miku came in behind me, wanting to shout something, but quickly shut up. He didn't look great at all, and his eyes were closed as if he was in a deep sleep. Oh God, or whatever you are in heaven, don't let him be too badly hurt...

I sat down by his bedside, hearing nothing but the soft sound of breathing from the three of us, (not including the mask that was over Len's face, letting him breathe). I didn't know how long we stood in silence, hoping for Len to wake up. But finally Miku put a hand on my shoulder after what seemed like forever.

"It's getting late," Luka told me behind Miku, who only agreed.

I shook my head. "I want to stay here a bit longer," I said softly. I didn't need to see their questioning faces, but they soon left me alone.

And I sat there, for I don't know how long. Many of the nurses tried to kick me out, but I refused. I was too stubborn, to worried, to sick to my stomach with anxiety to leave his side. So I sat there on the visitor's chair, holding the hand of my brother and my lover, waiting for the blonde to wake up. But there was really no sound except for the steady breath and heart rate of my Len.

_~Beep~_

"Rin?" It sounded rough, that voice. It also sounded tired, and confused. But I still recognized it. I could never mistake that voice

"Huh?" my eyes fluttered open, not that I knew they were closed. A small yawn escaped my lips, not yet registering where I was. At least, not until I saw Len's head bandaged, along with that needle that stuck out from his arm. He looked at me with half-closed eyes.

"Rin?" he asked again.

"Len?" I finally snapped out of my daze. Quickly my arms found their way around him, and I hugged him tightly, as if letting go would make his disappear forever. He muffled something. I looked at him. "What?"

"You're... suffocating me..." he managed to cough out. I quickly let go, my face turning red.

"Sorry," I whispered. His hands slowly made his way to my face, wiping away something wet. Tears? I didn't realize I was crying. I made sure to wipe them away quickly. I didn't want to seem like a total crybaby. Not in front of him.

I decided to change to conversation for once. "How do you feel?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I feel like crap,"

I took my chance. "You look like crap," I said, laughing. I could feel his glare on me. But I didn't care. I ruffled his hair, smiling. I could see his pout, but I could care less.

"You're lucky I'm stuck to the hospital bed," He sighed. I knew he wanted revenge, but he wasn't going to get it. At least, I didn't think so.

I could feel his arms grab mine, pulling me closer to him. I blushed as I felt his face so close to mine, but I didn't know if I cared so much at that moment. His soft lips met mine for the third time since we figured out each other's secret. And it was strong. Strong and rough. I could feel myself carefully crawl over the Len who was laying down on the depressing hospital bed. Each of my knees rest on the other side of him as my arms lay above his shoulders. And yet, our kiss still did not break. Instead, it grew to be even hotter than before.

And once again, my lips parted along with his, letting our tongues explore each other mouths. I think I changed my mind to be honest. Len was better than oranges, that was for sure. And before a could stop it, a moan escaped my lips. My back arch, and that set off a chain reaction. Our lips parted for air as saliva dripped slowly down our chins. But that didn't matter.

His hands moved to my hips, and I could feel him try to pull us closer. And once more our lips met together in a rough manner, and neither of us cared. My hands trailed over his bare chest, making him send a small hiss. But it wasn't frightening. Oh no, not at all. It was arousing.


End file.
